edfandomcom-20200215-history
Urban Ranger Awards
This is a list of the many badges, medals and other achievements that the Urban Rangers award throughout the series. Major Badges *'Bringing of the Lard Badge' - A badge earned if one brings the lard to the Walk of Shame ceremony. The lard is then dumped on the sidewalk on which the discharged Urban Ranger is pushed, causing them to slip. Jonny earned this badge when the Eds were discharged in "Oath to an Ed." *'Don't Bug Me I'm in The Hammock Badge' - A badge earned when an Urban Ranger successfully sets up a hammock, which is proven by being able to lie down in it. Jonny, Plank, and Jimmy earned this badge while the Eds failed due to Ed jumping into their hammock and tearing it. *'Bringing My Badge Badge' - A badge earned when an Urban Ranger gives another Urban Ranger their earned badge. Jonny earned this badge when he gave Rolf his''' Get Me Water I'm Thirsty Badge.' *'Report Card Delivery Badge''' - A badge earned when an Urban Ranger gives a school report card to another student's parents. Rolf earned this badge when he delivered Ed and Eddy's report cards to their parents in "Mission Ed-Possible". *'Ghost Story Badge' - A badge earned when an Urban Ranger participates in a scary story event, specifically telling a scary story. The event is interrupted in "An Ed in the Bush", so no one was able to earn the badge. *'Good Neighbor Badge' - A badge earned when an Urban Ranger gives their neighbor a homemade pie. Eddy almost earned this badge until he blew his top because of Sarah's insults. *'Mark of Manhood Badge' - A badge earned when one completes an obstacle course throughout the unfinished construction site. Ed, Edd, Eddy, Kevin and Rolf all earned this badge in the Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures video game. *'Boot-Licker of the Faculty Badge' - A badge earned when a Ranger keeps helping delivering something to school. He has to keep delivering something to give to every person to earn the badge. It is seen in No Speak Da Ed. *'Get Me Water I'm Thirsty Badge' - A badge earned if one brings water for other rangers, Rolf earns this badge at the camp-out. *'Escorting the Elderly Across the Street Badge' - A badge earned when one helps an elderly person across the street. The Eds fail this when Edd faints and Eddy grabs Ed's hand instead of Nazz's (who was substituting for Rolf's Nana). *'Trimming of the Hedge Badge' - A badge earned when one successfully trims a hedge. The Eds failed at this, due to Ed uprooting the whole bush. *'The Hot Food Burrito Badge' - A badge earned when an Urban Ranger successfully microwaves a packaged microwavable burrito. The Eds failed to obtain this badge because of Eddy's impatience with the microwave. *'Changing of the Empty Toilet Roll Badge' - A badge earned when an Urban Ranger successfully changes a toilet paper roll. The Eds also failed to obtain this badge when the roll holder shot off the peg and fell into the toilet. *'Hairy Chest of Resilience Badge' - A medal presumed to be the toughest Urban Ranger achievement to earn. To earn this medal one must get their legs waxed, get their funny bone hit against a metal drawer, run through a bunch of bramble bushes naked, get hit by giant boulders, and complete a painful obstacle course without crying or complaining. Non-Urban Rangers can also earn this medal. Rolf triumphed over Eddy when competing for this in "The Good, The Bad and The Ed", because he stayed conscious one second longer than Eddy. Medals *'Freeing of the Fool Pewter Medallion' - A medal earned when an Urban Ranger rescues a fool from any threat. It is unknown if anyone earned this medal when the Urban Rangers rescued Ed from The Kankers in "Ed Overboard". Minor Badges *'Clothes-Peg Alignment Badge' - A badge awarded when one perfectly aligns clothes-pegs. *'Laundry Sorting Badge' - A badge awarded when one sorts the laundry. *'Garbage Bag Replacement Badge' - A badge earned when a ranger replaces a garbage bag. *'Light Bulb Changing Badge' - A badge earned when one changes a lightbulb. *'Rec Room Decor Badge' - Awarded when a ranger decorates a rec room. *'Bread Buttering Badge' - Awarded when a ranger butters bread. *'Map Direction Badge' - Awarded when a ranger successfully uses a map to get to a certain location. Jonny once had this badge, but it was ripped off his vest when Rolf thought he failed to direct them to Eddy's House. *'Unnamed Dolly Badge' - A badge with a dolly on it that Jimmy is seen wearing in the episode "Oath to an Ed". *'Unnamed Ice Cube Tray Badge' - A badge with a picture of an ice cube tray displayed on Jimmy in the episode "Oath to an Ed". *'Unnamed Turkey Baster Badge' - A badge with a picture of a turkey baster was seen on Jimmy in the episode "Oath to an Ed". *'Unnamed Grooming Badge' - A badge with a picture of several grooming supplies was seen on Jimmy in the episode "Oath to an Ed". *'Unnamed Chair Badge' - A badge with a picture of a chair was seen in the Urban Rangers leaflet in the episode "The Good, The Bad and The Ed". Lesser-Worth Badges *'Crybaby Boohoo Badge' - A badge awarded for failing the tests to earn the Hairy Chest of Resilience Badge as sort of a consolation prize, unlike most badges this one has an addition, a small rattle chain. Eddy earns this badge in "The Good, The Bad and The Ed", because passed out one second before Rolf. Trivia *In Fusionfall, one mission has the player help a Ranger get the Hairy Chest of Resilience Medal. *The Freeing of the Fool Pewter Medallion is the only Urban Ranger medal to be seen in the entire show. Gallery File:Badges1.jpg|A set of Urban Ranger badges File:Badges2.jpg|Another set of badges File:Badges3.jpg|A third set of badges UB Leaflet.jpg|The unnamed chair badge in the lower middle of the leaflet File:Badge badge.jpg|Rolf handing over Jonny the Bringing of the Badge Badge File:Badge no.jpg|The Map Direction Badge, about to be ripped off File:Badge fool.jpg|The Freeing of the Fool Medallion File:Urbanbook cover.jpg|The cover of the Handbook File:Urbanbook badge.jpg|Brief view of the tasks to earn the Hairy Chest of Resilience Badge File:Urbanbook wax.jpg|Instructions on the first task File:Badge hairy.jpg|The Hairy Chest of Resilience Badge File:Badge cry.jpg|The Crybaby Boohoo Badge Category:Items Category:Awards